The Landrums
The Landrums is a 1999 American animated comedy drama film produced by DJW Animation Studios for Paramount Pictures. The first feature film produced by DJW Animation Studios, it was co-written, produced, and co-directed by Damen Walker, co-directed by Adam Shankman, and co-written and co-directed by Joel and Ethan Coen. The film stars Emilio Estevez, John Turturro, David Spade, Seth MacFarlane, and Sean Astin. The film was originally released in theatres on October 15, 1999, and became the highest-grossing stick figure film of the 1990s. The Landrums went to earn over $403.3 million worldwide on a budget of $24 million. A television series of the same name aired on CBS from September 2002 until July 2003. As of 2015, a sequel to the film is currently in development. Plot The Landrum brothers Eric (John Turturro) and Buddy (David Spade) are two losers who have put little effort into their work towards the amount of money they need to support their run-down brick house. One morning, they pick up a small handful of money that spilled out of a passing truck and, because they are famished, decide to spend most of it on breakfast at the Burger Busters fast food restaurant. More coming soon! Voice cast *Emilio Estevez as Pauly Landrum *John Turturro as Eric Landrum *David Spade as Buddy Landrum *Seth MacFarlane as Quenton Zelinsky *Sean Astin as Joey Richman *Bruce Willis as Rudy Landrum, Pauly's overprotective father *Demi Moore as Lanette Scandori, a movie actress and stunt double, and Pauly's role model Marketing Trailers *The teaser trailer was released on September 30, 1998, and was shown before films such as Antz, A Night at the Roxbury, Star Trek: Insurrection and The Prince of Egypt. *The first theatrical trailer was released on June 30, 1999, and was shown before films such as Muppets from Space, Inspector Gadget, The Iron Giant, and Runaway Bride. *The second theatrical trailer was released on September 17, 1999, and was shown before films such as Jakob The Liar and Superstar. *There were a few television spots for the film; the first one was released on August 20, 1999, the second one was released on September 16, 1999, and the third one was released on November 12, 1999. Production Development for the film began in 1995 as a collaboration between stick figure animator Damen Walker and The Hudsucker Proxy directors Joel and Ethan Coen, with Shawn Levy working in his directorial debut. A distribution deal was made with Paramount Pictures, with plans to release the film in Fall 1998. However, in April 1997, the release date of the film was pushed a year forth. Walker stated, "We suddenly remembered that 2000 is coming close, and figured we could consider moving our new project to some later time to serve our style of feature animation as a "millennium surprise". If this project should come out to receive successful box office numbers and critical response, we can supposedly proceed in our plans to enter the millennium with other films in development, like One Lost Elmer and Situation Purple." Music The original score to The Landrums was composed by English guitarrist Mike Oldfield, with frequent uses of psychedelic and progressive rock recordings on the soundtrack. Rating The film is rated PG-13 for "violence, mild language, and menacing action throughout". Reception Critical response Critical reviews were incredibly positive, with an approval rating of 92% "Fresh" on review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes. The site's critical consensus states: "The Landrums is a charming and energetic piece of comedy that brings its rarely used style of film animation to a whole new millennium." Box office The film was released on October 15, 1999, and grossed $40,653,848, becoming number one for the weekend of October 15-17, 1999. By the end of its theatrical run, it earned a total $403,311,986 worldwide, becoming the highest-grossing non-Disney animated film of the year. Soundtrack The Landrums: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack to the 1999 DJW Animation Studios film of the same name, composed by English musician Mike Oldfield. It was released on October 26, 1999, by Virgin Records. Track listing #"Prologue" #"Suburban Conflict" #"The Open World of Pauly" #"Exceptions" #"Fight Ensues" #"Dark Times" #"I'll Give 'Em Revolution" #"Final Hope" #"Daring to Bypass the Limits" #"Landrum Connection" #"Enter the Clutter" #"Overrun" #"The Collapsing Complex" #"A Change of Heart" Gallery ﻿Coming soon! Notes *Songs omitted from the official soundtrack include "Whole Lotta Love" by Led Zeppelin, which Eric plays an electric guitar cover of in the park while attempting to earn himself some tips; and "Take a Picture" by Filter, which plays during the film's ending credits. The thrash metal tune from Mike Oldfield's 1973 debut album Tubular Bells is used briefly within the film's score as well. Home media The Landrums was released on VHS on June 6, 2000, and on DVD on September 11, 2000. On December 9, 2003, the film was re-released as a "2-Disc Special Edition". On August 25, 2009, the film was re-released again to a 10th anniversary edition Blu-ray/DVD combo. Transcripts Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcripts To see the trailer transcripts for the film, go here. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Films co-directed by Garreck Hansen and Michael Grusby